With mobile telephones that have been widely used in recent years, functions of having a voice communication as a telephone, using an electric mail, television phone and even Internet, and, in addition, viewing and listening to ground wave television broadcast or radio broadcast have been studied for implementation.
This mobile telephone with the television broadcast receiving function requires an antenna for television reception use separately. As the prior-art mobile telephone accommodating the demand, patent document 1 discloses a technology where a rod antenna placed outside the mobile telephone forms a dipole antenna with a battery housed in the mobile terminal. Also, patent document 2 discloses a structure where a helical antenna having a diameter of 8 mm and resonating in three frequency bands is formed in three tiers, and that helical antenna having a total length of approximately 10 cm is mounted in the mobile terminal. Further, patent document 3 discloses a structure where two helical antennas are housed in a mobile telephone and are arranged orthogonal to each other.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-251131    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-223518    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-31721